Skyward
by Rendaihi the dragon prince
Summary: Link has been reincarnated into the wind tribe a race of people who live on islands floating in the sky.The citizens know nothing of the world below only that is rumored to be evil and desolated place.


The legend of Zelda : Chapter 1 heavens chosen one

The trailer put ideas in my head for a story well here it goes I thought maybe once could link be royalty .

Oh yeah I made him have wings, I couldn't resist if you don't like wings whatever...

The wind gave a gentle breeze the pleasant scent of grass and wetland lingered in the air, he loved when it rained. The cliff was his favorite place to relax. The view of the clouds was what caught his eye; just below he could see mountains. His feet hung over the edge looking down trying to peer past all those clouds; he could see outlines of land. Link adjusted the cuffs on his robe and, pulled up his knees to his chest, inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes; something about this place relaxed him. There, he could think clearly, Link heard his name being called. The voice got closer until he saw one of the, royal knights emerge from the woods, walking into the clearing were link sat. The guard was panting Link! Link! He said between huffs of air. Adleas, said link looking at the guard. "You must hurry your majesty! The king has requested of you, said Adleas. Link got up quickly to follow the guard, Adleas is my Grandfather alright. My lord, I was told only to fetch you, I was not informed my lord. He followed the guard through the garden and into the entrance of the castle; he was lead up to his grandfather's royal chambers. Grandfather! Link rushed to his grandfather's side. Hello my dear grandson, he spoke weakly…he started to cough violently. Link was panicking, is this is why you wouldn't visit me? Why did you hide it he spoke almost on the verge of tears, looking at his dying grandfather on his death bed. We all have to face death, I know and you well know my dear grandson. You are my one and only worthy heir to the skyward throne, I entrust you with the kingdom. The king smiled kindly you have grown into fine young man, your parents would have been proud. The king held his hand against his mouth, and coughed violently into them. He held out his hand which was covered in blood. No, no link grabbed ahold of his grandfather's withered and aged hand, please don't leave you're the only family I have left please he begged. I have something to give to my grandson. The servants brought a bundle tied neatly together, and presented them to link. I want you to have these he said the king looking up at his grandson. Link, you have great destiny you are chosen one of gods, my boy it was great and evil man that plagued me with this sickness. His name is Gannondorf truly that man is a demon. Ten years ago when this man attacked the castle, I tried to stop him but he stopped my advance, killed my soldiers. Gannon spoke to me, and said The reason I have let you live old man, is to frighten you, so that you know true fear, this fear of is nothing compared to facing your own death. To know death himself is coming for you. I have feared for every moment of these ten years, but link when I look at you and feel such hope, he spoke in the old tongue. The goddess's are with me and I not afraid, he began to laugh the tears trickled down his face. My dear boy I leave everything to you, I have faith. The king smiled and then became still. Link was truly alone now.(going into a flashback of childhood) His mother and father were killed in front of him, by a man no a beast that murdered his parents. That memory unreeled before him. He could remember that man's face. Soaked in the blood his father, his eyes glowed an ominous yellow. He took his mother by the shirt and shook her, WHERE IS THE CHILD! Link covered his mouth not to scream, he laid still on his stomach hiding under his parents bed. WHERE IS THE CHILD he slapped her upside the face, his mother lip bled. He smacked her again blood filled her mouth, She spat at him, blood shot at his eye. Gannondorf wiped his eye and became enraged. YOU BITCH his hand lit with a mysterious power, a black smoke aura appeared from it. He clenched his hand into a fist with pressure building in his hand; he swung and took his mother top half of her head off. It landed closer to where he was hiding oh goddess's how he wanted to scream, he felt the vomit surge up from his stomach. He held his hands tight to his face, please oh goddess's please I don't want to die! The triforce mark on his hand glowed brightly, have faith young one a silky voices echoed in his head, you are protected child. What! his mind raced who are you? he asked in his head. We are Goddess of Hyrule who appointed thee at birth, with a great power to triumph over evil. Follow our instructions young one you will live through this we promise thee.

His hand glowed with a bright light that shined forth from the young child's hand. Gannondorf knew instantly that the child was in close proximity. Gannon started to toss the furniture around, where are you! Gannon yelled furiously. He link gathered his courage and crawled out from under the bed and stood up. Gannon who was still thrashing around the room, unknown to him the child was right there if looked to his right. Gannon the goddess hissed in unison, child you need to get his attention. Link gulped a taking air in steadily his fist clenched, sweat droplets over his face. GANNON! Said link. He turned around to look before a little child his little ruffed up wings in anger. Link looked down at the floor it was stained with blood, his parent's bodies. Father he whispered his wings had been torn off; he had been stabbed in the gut. Gannon eyes glowed that ominous yellow, Link said Gannondorf menacingly. His footsteps shook the ground. Finally you've been reincarnated again haven't you boy, the only soul who could ever match my power. I know the goddess's are whispering in your ear boy, he watched the little boy shake. The child's knees gave out; and emptied the contents of his stomach. The goddess tried to console the child. "You must get up child!" he not hesitate killing a child! They said in unison. "You must move!"

….To be continued maybe maybe not depend on how many read it….


End file.
